pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Life Is A Highway
Life Is A Highway is a song from Cars. It is performed by Tom Cochrane and Rascal Flatts]] The song's lyrics state that "life is a highway" and that "I want to drive it all night long". This song plays for an entire sequence of the movie, but many fans of the movie believe that the song was written by Pixar employees, which it was not. This makes it a little bit of a bad thing that the song was chosen as the theme song. The song also plays several times in races in Cars Mater-National Championships. Lyrics Life's like a road that you travel on. When there's one day here and the next day gone. Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand, Sometimes you turn your back to the wind. There's a world outside every darkened door, Where blues won't haunt you anymore. Where brave are free and lovers soar, Come ride with me to the distant shore. We won't hesitate, To break down the garden gate, There's not much time left today. Life is a highway. I wanna ride it all night long. If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long. Through all these cities and all these towns, It's in my blood and it's all around. I love you now like I love you then. This is the road and these are the hands. From mozambique to those memphis nights, The khyber pass to Vancouver's lights. Knock me down, get back up again, You're in my blood, I'm not a lonely man. There's no load I can't hold, Road so rough, this I know, I'll be there when the light comes in, Just tell them we're survivors. Life is a highway. I wanna ride it all night long. If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long. (All night long.) Life is a highway. I wanna ride it all night long. If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long. (All night long.) There was a distance between you and I (Between you and I.) A misunderstanding once, but now we look it in the eye. (Instrumental) There ain't no load that I can't hold. A road so rough, this I know. I'll be there when the light comes in, Tell me we're survivors. Life is a highway. I wanna ride it all night long. (All night long.) If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long. Life is a highway (Life is a highway), I wanna ride it all night long. If you're going my way, (You're going my way) I wanna drive it all night long. (All night long.) Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long. (Yeah, I wanna drive it all night long, baby.) If you're going my way, (You're going my way.) I wanna drive it all night long. (All night long.) Category:Cars Soundtrack Category:Cars Mater-National Soundtrack Category:Movie Soundtrack Category:Video Game Soundtrack Category:Soundtrack Category:Songs